Tuna Sandwich
by Super67759
Summary: I'm blushing. I don't know why, but I'm blushing. Sam Puckett is not supposed to blush. But I am now." A cute Cam Oneshot.


**This is basically a oneshot of Sam and Carly meeting... but it's extended! Also it's in Sam's POV. Just something I thought about while in English class. I basically wasn't really listening to the teacher. Anyway this is a CAM so the only warning is femslash. Don't like, then press the back button. I don't need your criticism. On with the story. **

**Disclaimer: Are you trying to embarrass me? 'Cause it's working._ *Mutters Incoherently*_I don't own ICarly.**

Beautiful.

So, so beautiful.

What a magnificent sight. I think I'm in love. I sniff the air to smell the aroma of the thing that is captivating me. I can smell it, even though it's about twenty feet away. It smells like tuna. A delicious looking tuna sandwich was just twenty feet away. Beautiful, just beautiful. The tuna sandwich is in the possession of a girl with long brunette hair. Pffft! I can easily take the sandwich from her! I mean come on, I'm Sam Puckett for Pete's sake! I can take anyone's freaking sandwich!

But I've decided to take a different approach to the situation. Instead of just taking the sandwich and knocking her down, which I could totally do, I am going to go over to her a pretend to be friendly. You know, like introduce myself and ask a bunch of lame everyday questions. Then, she will fall into my trap and hand over the delicious tuna sandwich to me. Not as cool as just taking the sandwich, but I don't really feel like serving another detention so I'm going with this new plan. I start walking towards the sandwich and the girl. After watching the girl for a bit I start getting a warm feeling in my stomach. I just pass it off as some burning hunger. Hey, that sounds cool! I am finally just two feet away from the sandwich. The oh, so beautiful sandwich. It is time to start executing my fake friendly plan.

"Hey, I'm Sam."

"Hi, I'm Carly."

Carly. What a nice name. I like it. But I do not like the fact that she is about to take a bit out of the sandwich. I have to save it. I start to panic because it's only inches away from her face. Apparently, my panic got the best of me because I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Can I have that sandwich?"

Why did I say that? I totally just ruined the plan.

"No way, get your own!"

Gosh! She could have rejected my question a little nicer. That really kind of snapped my nerves. Now, I really don't care if I get detention. I snatch the sandwich out of her hands and push her off the bench. She falls to the grassy ground with a thud. I felt a little guilty but it passed as I admired the tuna sandwich that was now my possession. It's beautiful, it's amazing, it's magnificent, it's.... not in my hand any more. Now I am on the cold grass while Carly is sitting and admiring the sandwich. I can't believe she just pushed me to the ground. I mean I know I did the same to her, but I was expecting her to run off crying and tell a teacher. No ones ever hit or pushed me back. I get up off the ground and then brush off my pants. I look at the girl and speak the truth.

"Your alright."

I take a seat next to her, forgetting about the tuna sandwich.

"Thanks, but why? Didn't I just push you?" Carly says.

"Yeah, and it was different because no one has had the guts to stick up to me, so I think was pretty cool."

"Oh. Thanks." We were silent for a bit and for some reason I started to feel nervous. It's a good thing she started talking because I felt like I was about to throw up. "So, were are your friends?" Ah, man. Out of all of the questions that could have been asked, she just had to ask the question to which I have an embarrassing answer to.

"I don't really have any friends. I guess I just imitate them." She giggles after I say this. And it makes me feel really good about myself. It's making me feel really positive and warm inside all because I made her giggle, and I don't know why.

"I think you met to say 'intimidate' not imitate." Carly says, and now suddenly I feel really stupid. Like, wearing a dunce hat and sitting in the corner stupid. Now I feel bad about myself. I hate the feeling.

"Oh, my bad."

"I'm new here so I only have one friend. His name is Freddie. If you want I can be your friend,too." I feel my cheeks start to heat up. I'm blushing. I don't know why, but I'm blushing. Sam Puckett is not supposed to blush. But I am now.

"Sure, I-I guess." Oh, great. Now I'm stuttering. This is so embarrassing. I turn my head and look the other way, hoping that my cheeks will cool down soon. Then I hear something sliding across the table. I look in front of me to see half of the tuna sandwich in a plastic bag that I completely forgot existed.

"You can have it if you want. I wasn't going to eat the whole thing anyway."

Wow! I totally have a new found respect for my new friend! It already feels good to have a friend.

"Thanks!" I say, as I pull the half tuna sandwich out of the plastic bag and sink my teeth into it. "Oh my god! This is as delicious as it looks. Did you make it?"

"No, my mom did. Mine isn't as good." Too bad I didn't catch her blushing.

"I'm pretty sure yours is just as good." I say right before I start stuffing the sandwich down my throat. Oh, It's so good.

"I can see that you like it a lot." I hear her say. I turn to look at her to see her staring at me. I suddenly become self conscious and start to think that there is food all over my face considering I eat like a pig and also it looks like Carly is trying her best to stifle a laugh.

"There's food on my face, isn't there." She nods and I start to blush again. Seriously, what is wrong with me! I look down and notice one of Carly's napkins. I reach for to use to clean off my face to make it tuna free. Unfortunately, Carly reached for it too so our hands made contact. And for some reason we didn't pull away. Actually, are hands moved a little closer, like they hand minds of their own. I look up to see Carly staring at me, her cheeks stained red. I'm pretty sure mine were too for the third time today. My stomach starts to feel warm again. It' like there's something in my gut fluttering around, desperate to be freed.

And as I stare into her chocolate brown eyes I realize that maybe the tuna sandwich wasn't the only beautiful sight at this table.

Too bad the moment had to be ruined by a nerdy brunette boy, shoving flowers into Carly's face and practically asking her to marry him. Jerk.

**So that's it. I know it was short and stupid. It seemed like a good idea in my head but after I typed then read it I realized it was suckish chiz. I am terribly sorry. I am ashamed. If you didn't like the story, which I and sure you didn't, please do me two favors. Review and tell me what I did wrong to improve. And PLEASE don't throw virtual rocks at me. They hurt. And if for some reason you liked the story you definitely have to review. It will make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. So go ahead and review. No ones stopping you Just press that blue and underlined button...or is it purple? Violet? Idk.**

**P.S. Once I finished the one shot my Mom told me she was going to make some tuna. Now if that's not ironic, I don't know what is.  
**


End file.
